Les maraudeurs a l'école des sorciers
by Rumors of angels
Summary: Setp années, sept fanfiction, voici la premiere! Les maraudeurs, plus, pleins de folies, plus, de nouvelles amitier, plus, des filles,plus, de l'amour égale: Les maraudeurs a l'école des sorciers!
1. Avantpremière

Avant-Première

Bonjour et bienvenue dans ma nouvelle fic, dans mon nouveau monde que je créerai avec beaucoup de plaisir! Je vous explique un peu le concept! Tout a commencé quand moi et ma gentille correctrice, Vera-timmie, on discutait sagement de JKR qui prenait trop de temps à écrire ses romans et je me suis mise en tête que je pouvais faire comme elle parce que en fait, dans mon nom et autour de moi, j'ai les trois lettes JKR, soit, mon bébé nommé Jack, moi qui m'appelle Karine et mon grand-père qui s'appelle Robert, alors j'ai fait semblant de passer une audition pour demander à JKR d'écrire les années des maraudeurs à Poudlard, et Vera-timmie qui a joyeusement joué le rôle de JKR a répondu oui, alors voici l'idée.

Sept années, pour sept Fanfictions de plus de 15 chapitres!

Alors, je vous présente, très prochainement, le premier chapitre...

Merci de me lire!!!

Rumors...


	2. Premier Septembre

Titre : Les maraudeurs a l'école des sorciers

Auteur : Moii

Genre : Humors-romance

Disclaimer : Tout a JRK sauf Sidolie et Cassandra...

En résumer : Comment les maraudeurs sont t'ils devenus amis?

Publier le 23novembre!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre un

Premier Septembre

-James, dépêche-toi! Cria Mrs Potter du bas de l'escalier du manoir Potter.

James était en train d'enfouir ses vêtements au fond de sa valise, sans se soucier de les friper. Il attrapa ses livres et en fit autant. Il la ferma en s'asseyant dessus, sans grâce ni sagesse. Il tira sa valise par la poignée et la sortit de sa chambre. Il marcha dans le corridor qui menait de sa chambre jusqu'à l'escalier principal. Il balança sa valise en bas de l'escalier et la suivit en ignorant les cris de sa mère qui le rappelait à l'ordre. Sa mère soupira, puis rapetissa sa valise à l'aide d'un sort afin que James puisse la fourrer dans ses poches. Apres, ils prirent la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre à la gare King Cross. James monta dans le train au premier sifflement de vapeur. Sa mère repartit en transplanant alors que le jeune garçon se promenait dans le couloir afin de trouver un compartiment libre. Il en trouva un, il s'y installa après avoir fait agrandir sa valise et l'avoir mise dans les filets au-dessus des bancs. Il s'assit tranquillement à côté de la fenêtre. Il regarda le paysage défiler, perdu dans ses pensées. Une nouvelle vie allait commencer, il ne pourrait plus compter sur la bonté de ses parents, il devrait plutôt compter sur lui, devenir indépendant. Il pensa aussi à ses amis, chez lui, il jouait avec les voisins, avec ces cousins, ses cousines, mais à Poudlard, il n'y avait personne qu'il connaissait, il rentrait dans un nouveau monde. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sans qu'il l'entende. Le nouveau entra, il referma la porte derrière lui et avec gêne, il s'assit en face de lui. Il le regarda, pendant que James regardait les arbres défiler. Il eut un sourire, se demandant comment entamer la discussion. Il repensa à ce que son père lui avait dit. Mais il n'avait pas tellement envie de faire comme il disait. Il le trouvait plutôt... passé de date. Il le lui disait souvent. Il se mit à rire, sans vraiment s'en apercevoir. James sursauta et se retourna vers lui. Le nouveau venu eut un sourire d'excuse.

-Qui es-tu? demanda le jeune Potter.

-Je m'appelle Sirius Black et toi? répondit l'autre.

-James Potter...

Ils se sourirent en même temps, ce qui les fit rire. Ils continuèrent de pouffer de rire, sans trop savoir pourquoi. James trouvait ça facile, de se faire des amis, enfin amis, plutôt des connaissances. C'était même drôle. Sirius lui, se disait qu'un Potter ne serait pas comme un Malefoy et il pensa aussi que ce serait une drôle d'aventure. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau, cette fois, ils étaient deux. Un tout petit garçon rondouillard attendait sur le bord de la porte, il ignorait, lui aussi, comment aborder la discussion. C'est James qui l'invita à entrer. Soulagé, le gros garçon les rejoignit. Le petit gros, choisit de prendre place à côté de Sirius. Le garçon se présenta comme étant Peter Pettigrow.

-Pas étonnant! raisonna Sirius, plus pour lui-même que pour les deux autres, mais ils rirent tout de même, sans que Peter ne comprenne quelque chose.

Ils passèrent la journée à parler, se raconter leur vie. James n'eut pas grand chose à dire. Sirius lui, raconta qu'il vivait dans une maison stupide, avec un frère plus jeune dérangé dans sa tête, ses parents étaient fous à lier et il devait vivre tous les jours avec eux. Bien sur c'était exagéré, mais pas si loin de la vérité tout de même. Peter, quant à lui, vivait avec ses parents, il était fils unique et n'avait rien d'intéressant à raconter, tellement que Sirius fit semblant de dormir. Ils jouèrent aux cartes explosives, aux échecs version sorcier. Ils mangèrent des bonbons quand la madame au chariot de bonbons passa. Puis après, ils se changèrent pour revêtir leur uniforme.

Le ciel était sombre depuis longtemps quand le train s'arrêta. Les trois garçons descendirent du train et regardèrent autour d'eux, surpris de voir au loin le château de Poudlard. Les plus vieux, passèrent à côté d'eux sans se soucier d'eux. Puis un géant appela les premières années. Tous les plus petits allèrent vers lui et tous ensemble vers le lac où ils montèrent dans les barques qui les emmèneraient à Poudlard. Sirius et James se poussaient de côté et d'autre, juste pour rigoler, mais la barque pencha tellement d'un côté qu'elle prit l'eau et Peter tomba dans l'eau. Ne sachant pas nager, il se mit à patauger en hurlant. Mouillés eux aussi, les autres se mirent à rire. James appela le garde de chasse en réprimant un fou rire. Le géant vint cueillir le gros garçon mouillé en jetant des regards soupçonneux aux deux garçons. Après l'épisode du lac, ils débarquèrent des barques et montèrent sur le pallier de l'école. Ils montèrent l'escalier qui les mena à une grande dame habillée de vert émeraude. Elle regarda tous les élèves avec un air sévère, puis raconta les recommandations habituelles, sans oublier de parler des quatre maisons et de la cérémonie de répartition. Elle partit un moment. James et Sirius affichaient des sourires moqueurs en observant Peter qui grelottait de froid. Le professeur McGonagall, car c'était son nom, revint chercher les élèves. Elle les fit entrer dans une grande salle où ils devaient passer entre deux tables géantes. Dans la grande salle il y avait en tout cinq tables, quatre qui représentaient sûrement chacune des maisons, en long et une en large, plus petite, à laquelle étaient assis les professeurs. La femme en vert émeraude les fit se placer en ligne devant elle et sortit sa longue liste en se postant à côté du tabouret qui portait un vieux chapeau défraîchit. Elle leur dit, que lorsqu'ils entendraient leur nom, ils devaient s'asseoir et attendre la décision du choixpeau.

Elle nomma plusieurs noms avant de nommer Sirius Black. Le jeune garçon jeta un regard amusé à son nouvel ami et alla s'asseoir, avec grâce, sur le tabouret. Le choixpeau marmonna plusieurs trucs que Sirius ne comprit pas.

-Allez choisi, et ne dit pas Serpentard! murmura le jeune Black.

-Ah bon, pourquoi? répondit le choixpeau.

-J'ai pas envie de suivre les traces de ma famille...

Le choixpeau ne répondit pas et marmonna encore avant de crier, haut et fort:

-Gryffondor!!!

Sirius eut un sourire rayonnant tandis que la table du lion, se mit à applaudir. Le jeune Black alla les rejoindre puis attendit le reste de la répartition. Lily Evans fut envoyée à Gryffondor, ainsi que Remus Lupin et plusieurs autres. Peter fut aussi envoyé à Gryffondor. D'autres furent envoyés à Serpentard, dont Cassandra Phaneuf. Ensuite ce fut au tour de James, qui fut, heureusement, envoyé à Gryffondor. La dernière jeune fille à attendre sa place, était petit et très jolie. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et Sirius la regardait avec intérêt. Elle s'appelait Sidolie Shelley Waterloo. Elle fut donc envoyée à Gryffondor.

Le banquet de début d'année commença, les élèves se régalèrent jusqu'à outrance. Le professeur Dumbledore, laissa les élèves discuter entre eux, plusieurs minutes durant, puis il se leva en leva les bras, inspirant le silence.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année. Je tiens à préciser, pour les plus vieux, que la forêt qui entoure le domaine est toujours interdite, ce faisant, les nouveaux le savent aussi. Je rajoute qu'il y a un nouvel arbre qui fait partie de notre parc, un magnifique saule cogneur dont il vous est interdit d'approcher. Le concierge Rusard possède la liste des objets interdits, veillez s'il vous plait la consulter. A part ça, je demanderais aux préfets de faire leur travail, en souhaitant une belle et première nuit à Poudlard aux nouveaux...

Son sourire était doux et bienfaisant. Les préfets appelèrent les nouveaux et chaque maison partit dans un sens différent dans l'école. Le préfet les guida six étages durant, jusqu'au portrait d'une grosse dame habillée de rose. Sorbet était le mot de passe pour entrer dans une salle rouge et or de forme circulaire. Le préfet indiqua les dortoirs et chacun monta dans son dortoir sans protester. James fut heureux de voir Sirius et Peter dans son dortoir, mais ne dit rien à la présence de Remus et d'un autre garçon dont il ignorait tout. Chacun se coucha puis s'endormit, presque automatiquement.


	3. Mystère et boule de gomme

Titre : Les maraudeurs a l'école des sorciers

Auteur : Moii

Genre : Humors-romance

Disclaimer : Tout a JRK sauf Sidolie et Cassandra...

En résumer : Comment les maraudeurs sont t'ils devenus amis?

Mot de l'auteur: Ma fic est inspirer de plusieurs choses. Bien sur, présentemen tout sort de ma tete, mais bientot, quand l'histoire avancera, Mary sera mon inspiration pour Sirius, évidament. Y'a aussi la fanfiction Pour que demain soit différent de Mademoiselle Mime qui m'a beaucoup inspirer. Cath aussi a donner du sien! Alors, je dédicace ce chapitre a Cath, juste parce que je l'aime!!

Publier le 13Décembre!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre deux

Mystère et boule de gomme

James se réveilla le lendemain matin, dans son nouveau dortoir. Il ne restait que Sirius qui s'habillait sans trop se presser. James l'observa un moment. Sirius était un peu plus petit que lui, ses cheveux étaient brun foncé presque noirs et ils tombaient avec une certaine grâce sur ses épaules. Il bougeait et on aurait dit alors qu'il faisait des efforts pour être gracieux, mais en fait, quand on le regardait plus profondément, il n'agissait pas exprès. James se dit que plus tard, il serait sans doute un homme beau. Le jeune Potter finit par s'étirer et n'eut aucun mal à détacher son regard de Sirius qui eut un sourire en le voyant réveillé. Il l'attendit et une fois habillés, les deux garçons partirent ensemble pour la grande salle où ils rejoignirent leurs camarades. Les premières années étaient toutes ensemble, alors les deux garçons s'assirent avec Lily, Sidolie, Remus et Peter. Lily et Sidolie parlaient avec Remus de ce qu'elles savaient de Poudlard. La belle Evans, une jolie rousse aux yeux vert émeraudes, était fille de moldus, alors elle ne connaissait presque rien. Elle écoutait les deux autres qui venaient de famille de sorciers. Ils prirent leur déjeuner en incluant les deux retardataires à leur conversation.

-On commence en quoi? demanda Sidolie.

-En Métarmorphose! répondit Lily en regardant les horaires que Mcgonagall venait de leur donner.

Les nouveaux se regardaient en haussant les épaules, alors que les plus vieux faisaient des grimaces.

-Le professeur Mcgonagall est sympathique quand vous ne dites pas un mot, que vous êtes parfait et magnifiquement bon en métamorphose! leur chuchota un septième année.

-C'est Mcgonagall le professeur? s'indigna James.

Le septième année avait pouffé de rire en retournant discuter avec ses amis. Le petit groupe remonta au dortoir avant tous les autres. Ils prirent leurs sacs à dos et partirent à la recherche de la classe de métamorphose. Ils ne furent pas les seuls à arriver tôt : la maison de Serdaigle qui partageait le cours arriva peu après. Ils restèrent chacun dans leur coin, sans se parler et sans se regarder, ou à peine, trop timides pour se mêler ensemble. Mcgonagall ouvrit la porte de sa classe peu de temps avant la sonnerie de la cloche. Lily et Sidolie prirent place en avant tandis que les trois garçons choisirent l'arrière de la classe. Sirius et James tentèrent de se rappeler les noms de tout le monde en leur donnant des surnoms..

-Lily, c'est facile, c'est la seule qui a les cheveux en feu! rit Sirius.

-Sidolie... c'est la gothique, j'imagine? avait répliqué James.

-Pas gothique, juste fan du noir, elle devrait bien m'aimer dans ce cas! avait dit ironiquement Sirius.

Ils rirent un moment puis reprirent leur discussion sur les noms. Peter fut amicalement appelé "le petit gros". Remus Lupin fut appelé "la lune", Il regardait toujours le professeur, mais parfois, on avait l'impression qu'il était ailleurs. Qu'il pensait à autre chose. En plus de son air fatigué qui portait à confusion. Mcgonagall leur parla de la difficulté de la métamorphose, en quoi elle consistait. Elle voulait surtout leur dire que ça ne se bornait pas seulement à métamorphoser des choses.

-Les humains peuvent aussi se métamorphoser en animaux!

Elle se transforma en chat, les élèves firent un "ohhhh" admiratif et en même temps, Mcgonagall reprit sa forme et les fixa tour à tour.

-Quelqu'un peu me dire le nom de cette transformation et le complément qui désigne cette personne?

Seul la lune avait levé la main.

-C'est une forme animagi et la personne est un animagus! avait t'il dit avec une pointe de fierté.

Sirius et James s'étaient regardé avec un air qui voulait dire "Non mais, il sait tout !", puis le cours avait continué. Mcgonagall avait perdu Potter et Black au fil des minutes. Les deux garçons parlaient de tout, tout bas, sauf du cours. Mais Minerva s'en fichait. A quoi bon les réprimander, ils recommenceraient plus tard et puis, ils avaient la réponse à ses questions. Les autres élèves participaient au cours avec enthousiasme, ce qui la rassura un tantinet. Apres le cours, les élèves allèrent à tous les autres et en potion, Sirius renversa sa potion sur Peter qui se mit à faire des bulles. James riait tellement qu'il en vint à s'étouffer pendant que le pauvre petit Black se défendait avec ardeur. Peter fut envoyé à l'infirmerie et on ne le revit que tard ce soir là. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la salle commune, James se remit à rire au beau milieu d'une partie d'échec sous l'air exaspéré de son ami.

Les jours qui suivirent furent riches en émotions, et en rires. C'était soit Sirius, soit James qui riait aux éclats toute la journée. Ou bien l'un ou l'autre qui exécutait le mauvais coup qui faisait rire tout le monde. Même qu'une fois, Remus Lupin fut tellement secoué de rire qu'il dut quitter la salle. Et leurs coups atteignaient toujours, bien malheureusement pour lui d'ailleurs, le petit Peter Pettigrow. Avec le temps, leur cible changea pour devenir Severus Rogue, un petit garçon de Serpendard, "affreusement laid" avait dit Sirius en le voyant la première fois. Il était petit, mais très mince. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, des petits yeux cachés au fond de leurs orbites et un nez crochu. James et Sirius aimaient plus que tout, le maltraiter, au point que le serpentard en vint à se défendre plutôt violemment, mais les deux garçons ripostaient, souvent un peu trop fort.

Quelques semaines après la rentrée, James, Sirius et Peter étaient devenus inséparables. Et pour amuser une soirée plutôt ennuyeuse, durant laquelle Peter s'était endormi tôt, James et Sirius essayèrent d'amadouer leur camarade de chambre, Remus Lupin, qui assis sur son lit, lisait un roman particulièrement intéressant. Sirius s'assit à coté de lui de façon plutôt imposante.

-Qu'est ce que tu lis?

-Un roman! avait répondu Remus, ennuyé.

-Ca parle de quoi? avait demandé Sirius.

-D'un garçon nommé Sirius qui embête pas mal un autre garçon nommé Remus.

Sirius éclata de rire à sa remarque. Mais Remus ferma quand même son livre. James les rejoignit et ils se mirent à parler des cours et des autres choses intéressantes dans l'école.

-Pourquoi tu ne parles à personne? demanda soudain James.

-Je vous parle à vous, à moins qu'en ce moment nous soyons tous endormis et que nous ayons un rêve commun... répondit mystérieusement Remus.

-C'est un peu trop profond ça... marmonna Sirius.

-Non, je veux dire : pourquoi on ne te connaît pas d'ami? reprit James, sérieux.

-Parce que je ne mérite pas d'ami! répondit Remus un peu trop précipitamment.

Sirius et James se lancèrent un regard interrogateur.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? demanda Sirius.

-Rien...

Remus se cala dans son oreiller et reprit son livre, il l'ouvrit à la page où il en était et se força à lire, même s'il n'y arrivait pas. Il était pas mal perturbé par ces deux garçons qui visiblement voulaient devenir son ami. Mais Remus ne le voyait pas, ça, il n'avait jamais eu d'amis et n'en espérait pas. James et Sirius se relevèrent, comprenant que la discussion était close.

-En-tout-cas! dit James.

-Tu peux venir avec nous, pendant les cours, quand on mange ou quand on se promène, quand tu veux... Tu es le bienvenu dans notre groupe! rajouta Sirius, approuvé par un hochement de tête de James.

Les deux garçons partirent vers le lit de James où ils entamèrent une partie d'échecs. Pendant que, les larmes aux yeux, Remus se jurait de ne pas les rejoindre le lendemain. Mais au comble de malchance pour lui, tout se passa contrairement à ses désirs...


End file.
